


Lämmin lumi peittää maan

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Vakavaa pohdintaa, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry odottaa Charlieta jouluksi kotiin vaikka ei tiedä mikä heidän tulevaisuutensa on.





	Lämmin lumi peittää maan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vilna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/gifts).



> Joululahja [FinFanFun](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php)in puolella.
> 
> Mukavaa joulunodotusta!

  
Tähdet tuikkivat taivaalla, kun Harry seisoi Kotikolon kuistilla kädet syvällä housujen taskuissa. Pakkanen nipisteli poskia ja hengitys huurusi ilmassa. Äskeisen metelin ja riehakkuuden jälkeen hetken rauha oli tervetullut, ja Harry hengitti syvään.  
  
Joulu oli aina äänekäs Kotikolossa, sillä olihan paikalle kokoontunut koko Weasleyn perhe puolisoineen ja lapsenlapsineen. Harry oli viettänyt joulunsa tällä samalla kaavalla viimeiset vuodet eikä olisi vaihtanut hetkeäkään pois. Hän rakasti Mollyn joulupöytää, Arthurin terästettyä glögiä ja ystäviensä lempeää ja rentoa asennetta tähän rauhoittumisen juhlaan.  
  
Tänä vuonna Harryn sydän tykytti kuitenkin epätasaisesti, ja hän oli hermostuneempi kuin aikoihin. Se, ketä Harry oli odottanut koko pitkän päivän, ei ollut vielä saapunut, eikä Harry tiennyt, saapuisiko tämä lainkaan. Hän ei ollut kuullut Charliesta kuukausiin juuri mitään, ja epävarmuus nakersi Harryn sisällä.  
  
Ovi avautui Harryn takana ja sen mukana kantautui iloisia ääniä ulos hiljaisuuteen kunnes ne vaimenivat jälleen kun ovi suljettiin. Kääntymättä Harry tiesi, että tulija oli Ginny, hän haistoi naisen parfyymin, saman jota oli itse paketoinut vasta muutama päivä sitten punaiseen lahjapaperiin.  
  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Ginny kysyi hiljaa ja laski kätensä Harryn olalle.  
”On kyllä, tarvitsin vain vähän raitista ilmaa”, Harry vakuutti.  
”Hän tulee kyllä”, Ginny lohdutti ja Harry kääntyi katsomaan naista, joka oli viimeisillään raskaana.  
”Et sinä voi tietää”, Harry sanoi.  
”Hän lupasi sinulle, eikä hän petä lupauksiaan”, Ginny sanoi ja siveli Harryn kättä lempeästi. ”Tule, mennään sisälle, äiti tahtoo käydä kohta syömään.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry myöntyi sydän raskaana ja avasi Ginnylle oven takaisin kaiken hälinän keskelle.  
  
Jouluateria oli juuri niin maittava kuin Harry oli odottanutkin. Iloinen puheensorina kaikui loitsuin laajennetussa keittiössä, sillä istuihan pöydän ympärillä iso joukko iloisia ihmisiä. Vain yksi paikka oli tyhjänä, eikä Harry mahtanut mitään itselleen, että kuulosteli jokaista kolausta ja rasahdusta mikä kuului ulkoa.  
  
Ateria syötiin pitkän kaavan mukaan, nauttien ja rauhassa. Lapsia rauhoiteltiin ja houkuteltiin maistamaan joulun herkkuja. Harry koetti tyynnyttää takovaa sydäntään ja pakottaa itsensä hymyilemään muille. Charlie tulisi kyllä, aivan kuten Ginny oli sanonut, tämä piti lupauksensa. Mutta sen lupauksen antamisesta oli jo monta kuukautta aikaa, eikä Harry tiennyt, muistaisiko Charlie enää heidän viimeistä yhteistä hetkeä elokuun lopussa ennen kuin Charlien oli ollut pakko palata takaisin Romaniaan.  
  
_”Minä tulen jouluksi takaisin”, Charlie kuiskasi vasten Harryn huulia._  
”Lupaatko?” Harry hengitti Charlien kanssa samaa ilmaa ja puristi tämän käsivarsia.  
”Lupaan”, Charlie sanoi ja painoi huulensa tiukasti Harryn huulille.  
  
Astiat oli korjattu pois ja iloisesti rupatteleva porukka siirtynyt olohuoneen puolelle. Arthur viritteli gramofonia ja Bill asetteli tarjottimelle glögilaseja. Takassa räiskyi iloinen tuli, joulukoristeita oli siellä täällä ja lumotut kynttilät riippuivat juuri päiden yläpuolella valaisemassa. Harry nojaili ovenpieleen ja mietti, miksi ei pystynyt yhtymään muiden joulutunnelmointiin, vaikka kuinka yritti.  
  
”Haluatko piparkakun?” Hermione tarjosi kulhoa Harrylle tasapainotellen toisen lonkkansa päällä puolen vuoden ikäistä Hugoa.  
”Kiitos”, Harry otti tähden muotoisen piparin ja puraisi sitä hajamielisesti maistamatta lainkaan sen mausteista makua.  
”Hän tulee kyllä”, Hermione sanoi ja antoi kevyen suukon Harryn poskelle.  
”Mmh”, Harry vastasi tyytyväisenä, että hänellä oli suu täynnä piparkakkua, ettei hänen tarvinnut sanoa muuta Hermionelle.  
  
Puristava tunne rinnassaan Harry katsoi, kuinka Hermione puikkelehti piparikulhonsa kanssa muiden lomassa ja tarjosi herkkuja. Muiden oli niin helppo sanoa, että Charlie tulisi, mutta Harry tunsi epävarmuuden kasvavan sisällään mitä pidemmälle aattoilta eteni.  
  
Heidän juttunsa (suhde tuntui Harrysta liian vakavalta etenkin nyt kun Harry ei  _tiennyt_ ) oli alkanut loppukesästä, juuri viikko ennen kuin Charlien oli pitänyt lähteä takaisin Romaniaan. Yksi asia eräänä kuumana päivänä lammella oli johtanut toiseen, ja pian Harry oli saanut maistaa, miltä lohikäärmeenkouluttajan kieli maistui. Ja hän oli huomannut, että se maistui varsin hyvältä.  
  
Ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen oli tullut heti toinen ja kolmas. Neljännen kerran huohottaessaan Charlien hikistä vartaloa vasten Harry oli miettinyt, oliko tämä pelkkää seksiä vai oliko tässä mahdollisesti jotain muutakin. Seuraavana päivänä Charlie oli pukenut epävarmat ajatukset sanoiksi, ja katsoen syvälle Harryn silmiin kertonut, ettei ollut kokenut koskaan mitään vastaavaa kenenäkään muun kanssa.  
  
Tieto siitä, että heillä olisi vain viikko aikaa, oli sitonut heidät toisiinsa tiiviisti. He olivat olleet täysin erottamaton pari, ja lopulta he olivat karanneet Kalmanhanaukiolle, missä tiesivät saavansa olla täysin rauhassa. Toisen vartaloon tutustuminen oli ollut nautinnollista ja kiihkeiden hetkien välillä käydyt keskustelut olivat yllättäneet Harryn, sillä heidän ajatusmaailmansa kohtasivat lähes täydellisesti.  
  
Celestina Warbeckin ääni täytti Kotikolon olohuoneen ja Harry havahtui takaisin nykyhetkeen. Hän yritti hymyillä, vaikka hänen sisällään painoikin raskas möykky. Alussa, kun Charlie oli lähtenyt, he olivat kirjoitelleet usein mutta sitten kirjeet olivat harventuneet. Charlie vetosi kiireisiin ja siihen, että vuorilla oli välillä todella huonot yhteydet. Harry ei ollut kuitenkaan luovuttanut vaan oli jatkanut kirjoittamista. Hän ei uskaltanut vuodattaa kirjeissään kaikkea tuntemaansa ikävää, mutta kirjoittamatta jättäminen ei ollut vaihtoehto, sillä jos Charlie ei enää tahtonut tätä mitä heidän välillään oli, tämä saisi sanoa sen Harrylle itse. Harry aikoi tekohengittää tätä tilannetta niin kauan kunnes kuulisi Charlien omasta suusta, ettei tämä tahtonut enää jatkaa. Tilanteen epätietoisuus kuitenkin ahdisti ja jopa hirvitti, sillä entä jos Charlie sanoisi, että kaikki loppuisi. Harry oli varautunut jokaiseen mahdolliseen vaihtoehtoon, ja nyt alkoi näyttää siltä, ettei Charlie tulisi, mikä olisi tietenkin selvääkin selvempi viesti Harrylle. Kuitenkin Harry toivoi, että Charliella olisi sen verran munaa, että tämä sanoisi Harrylle suoraan, jos ei tahtonut enää jatkaa tätä heidän juttuaan.  
  
”Tule istumaan Harry”, Molly viittoi sohvan luota, mutta Harry ravisti päätään.  
  
Vilkaisten kelloa Harry päätti, että odottaisi vielä viisitoista minuuttia ennen kuin lähtisi kotiinsa. Ilta oli pitkällä ja hän kaipasi omaa rauhaansa, etenkin kun hän oli jännittänyt koko päivän tulisiko Charlie vai ei ja mitä tämä sanoisi tullessaan. Lapset nuokkuivat jo ja Hermione ja Fleur suunnittelivat vievänsä heidät pian nukkumaan.  
  
Äkkiä ulko-ovelta kuului kova rysähdys, joka rikkoi leppoisen joulutunnelman. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti ajatella, heillä kaikilla oli taikasauvat valmiina, myös Harrylla. Vaikka sodasta oli jo vuosia, se oli silti jättänyt heihin jälkensä. Yhdessä he osoittivat ovea joka avautui, ja aukon peitti miehen hahmo. Harryn sydän pyrähti lentoon kun hän tunnisti tulijan, mutta ennen kuin hän pystyi liikkumaan, kuului monta iloista huudahdusta yhtä aikaa.  
  
”Charlie!” Molly kiljaisi ja syöksyi halaamaan toiseksi vanhinta poikaansa ja siinä samassa muutkin olivat ryhmittyneet lumisen miehen ympärille tervehtimään tätä.  
  
Vain Harry jäi nojaamaan paikoilleen keittiön ovenpieleen ja laski hitaasti sauvansa. Hän katseli, kuinka Charlie tervehti perhettään ja aivan selvästi etsi joukosta jotain. Huoli loisti miehen silmissä kun tämä ei löytänyt heti etsimäänsä, mutta sitten Ginny oli Charlien vieressä, halasi ja kuiskasi jotain tämän korvaan. Charlien katse nousi ja osui Harryyn.  
  
Hymy, joka Charlien kasvoille levisi, häivytti kaikki päivän aikana kerääntyneet synkät mietteet Harryn mielestä. Heidän silmänsä olivat lukkiutuneet toisiinsa kun Charlie irrottautui sukulaisistaan ja asteli Harryn luo.  
  
”Hei”, Charlie kuiskasi hiljaa kun oli aivan Harryn edessä.  
”Hei”, Harry vastasi yhtä hiljaa.  
”Kiitos kirjeistäsi ja anteeksi kun en pystynyt vastaamaan niihin”, Charlien ääni oli hieman karhea.  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi ja tunsi omituisen tykytyksen jossain vatsansa tienoilla.  
”Ja anteeksi kun olen myöhässä, joku oli sotkenut porttiavaimet Sibiussa ja jouduin kiertämään Lissabonin kautta”, Charlie sanoi ja kohotti hieman epävarmana kättään kuin aikoen pyyhkäistä Harryn poskea.  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi uudelleen ja koitti hymyillä varovasti.  
  
Charlie vilkaisi taakseen kuin tarkistaakseen kuuntelivatko muut heitä, mutta olohuone oli hiljentynyt kun lapsia oli lähdetty viemään nukkumaan, ja osa aikuisista istui sohvalla jutellen hiljaa keskenään. Vain Molly vilkuili silloin tällöin heidän suuntaansa, Harry pisti merkille.  
  
”Minulla oli ikävä sinua”, Charlie kuiskasi hiljaa ja nojautui hieman lähemmäs Harrya.  
”Niin minullakin sinua”, Harry mumisi, tarttui Charlieta takin rintamuksesta ja kiskoi tämän keittiön puolelle pois uteliaiden silmien alta.  
  
Vain muutama kynttilä tuikutti ikkunalaudalla. Keittiön pöytätasot hohtivat puhtauttaan ja takassa oli enää pieni hiillos. Hyasintti tuoksui ja sekoittui aikaisemmin syötyjen jouluruokien aromeihin, mitkä leijuivat edelleen ilmassa. Harry painoi Charlien seinää vasten, katsoi tätä hetken hämärässä valossa ennen kuin tunsi Charlien vetävän itsensä lähemmäs ja suutelevan viimein.  
  
Pehmeät huulet hyväilivät monen kuukauden kaipauksen jälkeen ja Harry huokasi tyytyväisenä. Tätä hän oli odottanut ja kaivannut, tätä hän oli ikävöinyt ja niinpä Harry vastasi suudelmaan antaen kaikkien tunteidensa valua Charlien huulille. Vastaukseksi hän sai voihkauksen ja tiukemman otteen, mikä veti Harrya entistä lähemmäs toisen lämmintä vartaloa.  
  
”Lähdetäänkö?” Charlie kysyi viimein.  
”Etkö jää tänne?” Harryn hämmästys kuului hänen äänessään.  
”Tullaan huomenna takaisin”, Charlie mumisi Harryn leukaa vasten.  
”Eikö sinulla ole nälkä?” Harry yritti vielä ja mietti kuinka pettyneeltä Molly näyttäisi kun he sanoisivat lähtevänsä.  
”On, ja jos emme kohta lähde, syön sinut tässä ja nyt, mutta luulen ettei äiti pitäisi siitä kovin paljon”, Charlien ääni oli käheä ja Harry punastui.  
  
Olohuoneessa istuivat enää Arthur, Molly, Bill ja Ginnyn mies Oliver, kun he astuivat takaisin keittiön puolelta. Kukaan heistä ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä, kun Charlie sanoi lähtevänsä Harryn luo. Molly tosin yritti sanoa jotain, mutta Arthur laski kätensä tämän polvelle ja Molly nielaisi sanansa koittaen hymyillä heille kannustavasti.  
  
Ulkona satoi hiljalleen lunta. Pilvet olivat peittäneet aikaisemmin illalla näkyneen tähtitaivaan. Harry tarttui Charlien käteen kun he lähtivät kävelemään kohden veräjää. Ei tarvittu sanoja, tässä oli hyvä olla. Kun he olivat päässet aidan toiselle puolelle, Harry kääntyi kohtaaman Charlien silmät talviyön hämyssä.  
  
”Valmis?” Harry kysyi ja Charlie nyökkäsi hymy huulillaan.  
  
Kalmanhanaukion suojaukset rätisivät kun Harry ilmiinnytti heidät suoraan makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän oli jättänyt yhden ainoan lumotun kynttilän palamaan yöpöydälleen. Sänky oli siististi pedattu ja Harry tiesi, että päiväpeitteen alla odottivat puhtaat lakanat. Yhdellä taikasauvan heilautuksella Harry taikoi tulen takkaan ja huoneeseen levisi saman tien miellyttävä lämpö. Charlie heitti viimeinkin olallaan koko ajan olleen repun lattialle ja ryhtyi napittamaan päällystakkiaan jota ei ollut riisunut lainkaan Kotikolossa. Harry katseli vieressä, odottaen ja miettien, että tämä saattoi olla hänen paras joulunsa koskaan.  
  
Vihdoin, kun ylimääräiset vaatteet oli saatu pois tieltä, Charlie sulki jälleen Harryn syliinsä, painoi nenänsä Harryn kaulaan ja hengitti syvään. Harry kietoi kätensä Charlien ympärille ja nautti lämmöstä ja läheisyydestä.  
  
”Nyt ei ole enää kiire”, Charlie huokaisi tyytyväisenä.  
”Ei ole”, Harry myönsi ja lisäsi: ”nyt voidaan vain olla.”  
”Todellakin”, Charlie virnisti ja Harryn vatsassa muljahti mukavasti.  
”Oliko sinulla nälkä?” Harry kysyi käheällä äänellä.  
”On”, Charlie vastasi ja työnsi Harryn päiväpeitteen päälle kiiveten itse perässä.  
  
Tukahtunut huokaus pysähtyi kosteisiin huuliin kun Harrylle näytettiin viimein kuinka paljon häntä oli ikävöity viimeisten kuukausien aikana. Huoneen lämpö kietoi heidät syleilyynsä kun Charlie riisui vaatteita vuoroin kummankin yltä hukuttaen Harryn aina uusiin ja uusiin suudelmiin koettaen syödä jokaisen esille paljastuvan kohdan Harryn vartalosta.  
  
Huoneen täyttivät pian tyytyväiset huokaukset ja murahdukset, Harryn vartalo värisi Charlien kosketusten alla ja hän koetti antaa toiselle mahdollisimman paljon takaisin sitä mielihyvää jota hänelle ammennettiin. Ikävä purkautui viimein kiihkona ja himona joka oli ollut aivan liian kauan padottuna. Huutaen Harry saavutti huippunsa Charlien seuratessa pian perässä.  
  
Raukeina ja tyydytettynä he kömpivät päiväpeitteen alle, kietoutuivat toisiinsa ja Charlie sammutti kynttilän sauvattomalla loitsulla. Pimeässä Harry painautui lähemmäs Charlien lämpöä hohkavaa vartaloa ja hymyili tyytyväisenä, hänen joulustaan oli sittenkin muodostunut täydellinen.  


 

* * *

  
Jouluyö oli jo pitkällä mutta Charlie ei saanut unta. Hän katseli ikkunan takana leijuvia lumihiutaleita ja sylissään nukkuvaa Harrya. Syksy oli ollut äärettömän rankka ja Charlie mietti, kuinka paljon hän pystyisi kertomaan tapahtumista Harrylle. Romanian olot olivat romahtaneet jästien laatiessa yhä uusia ja uusia säädöksiä ja lohikäärmeiden piilottaminen oli vaikeutunut entisestään. Lisäksi oli jatkuva rahapula ja poliittiset kiemurat, jotka ahdistivat Charlieta.  
  
Ainoastaan Harryn lähettämät kirjeet olivat pitäneet Charlien jotenkuten järjissään. Hän oli lukenut jokaisen kirjeen moneen kertaan läpi, yrittänyt tulkita rivienvälejä ja nähdä sanojen sisälle. Vaikka Harry ei ollut kertaakaan sanonut ikävöivänsä tai kaipaavansa, niin Charlie luotti, että juuri sitä Harry tarkoitti kirjoittaessaan, että oli käynyt yksin jästielokuvissa tai vierailulla Nevillen luona Tylypahkassa. Charlie tiesi, etteivät he olleet sopineet mitään, mutta jos asia oli hänestä kiinni hän ei haluaisi enää koskaan ketään muuta kuin Harryn. Tämän kesytön ja villi taikuus oli tehdä Charlien hulluksi halusta, lisäksi Harry oli älykäs ja hauska, ja sai Charlien hymyilemään.  
  
Tänään saapuessaan lapsuudenkotiinsa Charlie ei ollut tiennyt, mikä häntä odottaisi siellä. Hän ei ollut kirjoittanut viikkoihin, kuukausiin, Harrylle eikä hän tiennyt lainkaan minkälaisen vastaanoton saisi. Kun Charlie ei ollut nähnyt Harrya häntä tervehtimään tulleiden joukossa hän oli huolestunut hetkeksi. Ehkä Harry ei ollut täällä, ehkä tämä oli löytänyt jonkun muun, jonka kanssa viettää joulua. Onneksi Charlien ärsyttävä ja joka paikkaan nenänsä tunkeva pikkusisko oli kuiskannut hänen korvaansa:  _hän on ihan hajalla, jos sinä satutat häntä, minä tapan sinut_. Sitten Charlie oli nähnyt epävarman Harryn nojaamassa ovenpieleen taikasauva toisessa kädessään.  
  
Tunne, joka oli vallinnut Charlien sillä hetkellä, kun hänen silmänsä olivat löytäneet Harryn silmät, oli vavisuttanut häntä kauttaaltaan. Hän tappaisi itse itsensä, jos hän satuttaisi Harrya koskaan millään tavalla. Vasta kun Harry vastasi Charlien hymyyn, hän edes ymmärsi omien kasvojensa loistavan.  
  
Nyt silittäessään Harryn tummia hiuksia Charlie mietti, kuinka hän pystyisi palaamaan tammikuun lopussa takaisin. Kuinka hän pystyisi jättämään Harryn tänne. Mutta se oli hänen työtään, eikä hän osannut muuta. Aivan kun Harry teki omaa työtään Lontoossa, työtä josta Charlie tiesi ettei Harry voisi koskaan luopua.  
  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Harryn uninen ääni keskeytti Charlien ajatukset.  
”On, nuku vain”, Charlie vastasi pehmeästi.  
”Minä kuulen, kuinka sinä ajattelet jotain”, Harryn ääni oli hieman vahvempi ja tämä kohottautui hieman pystyäkseen katsomaan Charlieta silmiin huoneen hämäryydessä.  
”Tiedän”, Charlie huokaisi ja painoi huulensa hetkeksi Harryn otsalle, ei arven päälle, ei koskaan arven päälle, vaan siihen viereen.  
  
Harryn silmät tuntuivat tarkastelevan Charlien kasvoja vakavina, aivan kuin tämä olisi tahtonut päästä lukemaan Charlien ajatukset.  
  
”Minun täytyy palata tammikuun lopussa”, Charlie möläytti ja kirosi saman tien tyhmyyttään. Tässä he olivat monen kuukauden jälkeen vihdoin yhdessä ja hän puhui jo lähdöstään.  
  
”Minulle tarjottiin virkavapaata”, Harry vastasi ilmeettömästi.  
  
Hetken Charlie koitti olla se, joka yritti porautua Harryn mieleen. Tarkoittiko tämä mitä sanoi. Ja mitä Harry oikeastaan tarkoitti?  
  
”Ajattelin matkustaa Romaniaan, tiedätköhän ketään joka haluaisi esitellä paikkoja”, Harryn ääni oli huoleton, mutta kasvojen lihas nyki jännittyneesti.  
”Taidanpa tietää”, Charlie naurahti helpottuneena.  
”Hienoa, olisi tylsää eksyä”, Harry virnisti ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
He eivät suudelleet eivätkä puhuneet hetkeen mitään. Lämpö levisi Charlien sisällä kun hän ajatteli, että he voisivat olla Harryn kanssa yhdessä pidempään kuin hän oli luullut. Hän luotti siihen, että he löytäisivät jonkunlaisen ratkaisun tilanteeseen.  
  
”Siellä sataa lunta”, Harry sanoi äkkiä katsoessaan ikkunaan.  
”Niin sataa”, Charlie myönsi. ”Mennäänkö katsomaan?”  
”Mennään vain”, Harry vastasi ja nousi sängystä etsimään vaatteitaan.  
”Unohditko sinä jotain?” Charlie vastasi iskien silmää.  
  
Silloin Harry kääntyi takaisin ja painoi huulensa Charlien huulille.  
  
”Hyvää joulua.”  
”Hyvää joulua”, Charlie vastasi ennen kuin veti Harryn lähemmäs uuteen suudelmaan.  
  



End file.
